Children's Prose: What Really Happened
by Mikuru-Yuki
Summary: A crossover of, Little Red Riding Hood, Peter Pan, Alice in wonderland and others. Some bits may contain adult themes but who cares.
1. Children's Prose: Preface

-Little Red Riding Hood-

One upon a time in a small town near a vast, decaying city, lived a girl of whom everyone called Little Red Riding Hood, because of her red cloaks which she wore day and night. But Little Red Riding Hood Had grown since then, and her custom cloaks and nightly parties proved to be costly for her, resulting in her standing on a street corner every night. Giving her all, to almost any man who'd look at her. First working in strip clubs earning a living, gyrating her hips around grubby men, and their dirty money shoved in her sexy lingerie and becoming a poles best friend. When they kicked her out, she looked a mess and her state has deteriorated since then, everything but her cloak. Her face bruised from an attack from a _client_,

Red Ridding Hood had finished her job, his time was up and she had done what he had paid her for, but the man just laughed and wanted more, his hand closed around her waist and his breath ticked the hairs on the back off her neck, she pulled away and refused to do anymore. He looked at her with disdain, and grabbed her cloak which had previously resided on the floor.

He had pushed her buttons and she tackled him for it, the only thing she had left that mattered, and she didn't want anyone's gritty hands on it. He shoved her onto the floor, hitting it with a hard thud, she used her hands to soften the fall but it only sent a pain shooting up her wrists. The man struck her with a backhander, and gripped her hair, pulling her upper body up, whilst kicking her.

Harder,and harder, until she squealed, he let go and looked at her with contempt, spitting on her and whipping out his penis again, but this time to go to the toilet on her.

His warm urine splashed on her bruised face, and into her mouth as she spluttered, too weak to get up. After he had finished in his own time he left her injured on the cold hard floor, rolling in his urine. Red Ridding Hood's eyes stung, she rolled them with her eyes shut, trying to soothe them, but it hurt to much to even move. A blunt pain pressed on her skull a while after he had left.

Her vision faded as she passed out, closing her eyes once again while her eyes lolled back.

-Peter Pan-

Peter had grown bored, no pirates to play with, for once they had gone into planning things, but it was unlikely that they would succeed, they never did and things grew boring. The lost boys were growing restless and Peter and Tinkerbell couldn't always tend to them while they were out. They needed something that they had been missing for a long time, and when they became lost, they lost it too.

They needed a mother, Peter Set out on his journey with Tinkerbell

Tinkerbell didn't like the Idea of another female being around Peter. Tigerlilly and the Mermaids were enough to contend with. She flew without effort and couldn't be bothered to join in with Peter and his fun, soaring and flying in loops, Peter was excited for tonight he would choose his new Mother.


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

Thanks to those of you in Gaia's fanfic forum who have expressed interest. I couldn't post the link due to the forum rules (could only post it in the thread)...silly gaia...so I PM'd the link to those of you who wanted it.

Also it exceeds the pg-13 rating, so lets hope I don't get kicked off for mentioning it. Haha.

_Well I hope you enjoy._

It'll get worse as it goes along. I have quite a bit planned for this. At the moment it's not that exciting, but I hope it goes well.

* * *

~Hotel Room

-Red Riding Hood-

A familiar message alert awoke me,_ L.E.S Artistes by Santogold_, I scrambled for the phone to shut it up, my joints aching as I did so.

Now my taste buds had started to wake with a horrible taste in my mouth, as if a badger had slept in it and it's family had also had moved in to stay.

This with the smell of moldy urine, got on my last nerve. My clothes were slightly damp now.

_'Ugh, that pig.' I_ thought, whist checking my new message, an email.

**Hey it's Mum.**

**Just to let you know I still love you. **

**It was sad what your father did but I can't do a thing. **

**I'm sure you'll do fine by yourself. **

**From what I've herd it sounds good,**

**I'm really happy for you. **

**Would you mind visiting your Grandma in hospital?**

**I'm busy with work at the moment.**

**Also beware of The Wolf, he's a dangerous character.**

**Thanks x**

My loose grip caused my phone to slip out of my hands

and onto the floor,it didn't crack, but I wish it really had.

_'How did she get my new number?' _

Picking up the phone, I burned inside like a furnace ready to burst,

and huffed slightly with an achy chest.

_'I'm changing my frickin' number.'_

I grabbed my cloak, luckily he had left it and it was dry,

but made no attempt to snuggle into it this time,

I didn't want it to smell as bad as I did. Oh great, he'd stolen my handbag, with it's contents, meaning I had no cash on me.

_'What a twat. If I ever see him again, it'll be him rolling while I stand over him.'_

I kicked the wall in rage, but I think it do more hard to me than it did the wall,

to be honest my grandma was the last of my worries. But I had to go.

Staying in a hotel room was

No money for transport so I walked. I laughed to myself,

thinking of my mother worrying over me, because of The Wolf.

Some said The Wolf was just made up, but most believed it,

no-one knew his identity, but he was infamous for his charm, but most of all, his killings.

A bit like jack the ripper, but with a personality, and maybe manners,

for he sent condolences to the families of his victims.

A card and sometimes a body part, usually a finger or a strand of hair,

still with their blood freshly sprayed on to it.

Lost in my thoughts I bumped into a man in a corner shop, usually stranger gave a horrible look, or told me to _watch where I was going_, but the stranger just smiled flashing his perfectly white teeth and shuffled out of the way. It was rude to stare but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, there was something about this man, but I didn't know what it was. I tried to avert my eyes from him, but they the rebelled and flicked back. He caught me watching and just smiled again, but he didn't look the type to _just be in a corner shop_, he bought a packet of minstrels and left the shop in his pinstripe suit. I changed my mind, and didn't purchase anything.

I left the shop with dirty looks from the person behind the till, but my attention wasn't on him.

Shaking the thought of the nice man in the shop from my head, I found him waiting round the corner for me.

-The Wolf-

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here alone", I asked throwing in lies to make her feel awkward about her current, battered and worn appearance.

Her grip tightened on her possessions and I could see she was uneasy, I just flashed a smile again,"I don't bite, I just like conversation", taking her would be easy, I wasn't so keen on taking something that smelt so bad, but I was desperate for my next meal,"minstrel?"

I offered her some but she refused, I put them back into my pocket and approached her.

"So where are you gong at this time of night, and beg my pardon but why do you smell so badly of-", I sniffed in the air,"piss."

She sighed, unpleased with my question I knew she would be, but she answered anyway," To the hospital to see my grandma",she said with an inward sigh,"well it's obvious isn't it", she laughed hysterically,"I have piss on me." She could see the disgust on my face, even when I tried to hide it.

"I think I'll be on my way", she grumbled flatly, rushing past me she took one last look, with an enraged expression and walked off.

"I'll see you soon", I called after her laughing, I _would_ see her soon.

-Red Riding Hood-

I rushed back to my apartment to clean up, I didn't want my Grandma to see me this way.

I turned to lies when my life began to rot, so people didn't worry, but I don't really think they care, they just say they do. I stripped of hastily, and hopped into the shower. I was just glad to get out of the clothes.


	3. Ciao for now

My dear readers and friends,

my dad has put a lock on my computer with a timer, disallowing me to have the proper time to type my stories with liberation of time. (Basically I have to rush things.)

Plus I can't really get to without my computer blocking the site, and in other places for me it's in accessible.

So you can now see my problem.

Until it's lifted if it ever is. I'm going to leave this account to a friend to care for it while I'm gone and possibly upload my material.

Ciao

Mikuru-Yuki


End file.
